


【盾冬/Evanstan】人妻養成教育

by chingching27



Series: 【盾冬/Evanstan】短文與單篇連載 [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 為了讓Sebastian能更順利地扮演Bucky，Anthony和Joseph決定請一個厲害的老師來指導他。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 天天說我就是喜歡賢妻良母冬和家事苦手包，那乾脆把這兩個寫在一起，想想家事苦手要演出人妻感，究竟需要多麽艱辛(?)的訓練呢？XD

1.  
Anthony和Joseph跟他說，在開拍《美國隊長3》之前的準備中包括家政課程時，Sebastian以為他們在開玩笑。

「所以，」Sebastian勾起嘴角，也打算跟他們一起玩鬧：「我要學到什麼程度？要能開餐廳？還是只要可以把我的小拖車打掃乾淨就好了？」  
「要學到什麼程度，要看你的老師安排，他認為可以就可以。」Anthony正經八百的回答，讓Sebastian又開始覺得不太對勁：「我的老師？」  
「我們幫你請了家教，一對一教學，因為我們認為這位老師最能夠掌握飾演冬兵所需要展現出來的特色。」Joseph說：「美隊3是承先啟後的一部，Bucky從冷血殺手逐漸回復人性，有自己的小日子，開始想起過去的生活，他在這部裡要展現轉變的開始——」  
『才能夠和復聯3的「人妻感」無縫接軌。』一旁看熱鬧的Chris插話進來，迅速破壞了兩位導演原本有理有據的振振有詞。  
Sebastian瞪了他一眼，冷冷地丟下一句話：「不管我學了什麼，我還是不會做菜給你吃的。」

 

2.  
導演說他們請了很厲害的家教，Sebastian終於理解有多厲害了。

James “Bucky” Barnes——a.k.a巴恩斯中士，a.k.a冬兵，a.k.a白狼——親自為他上課，誰能比他更懂James Barnes？

 

「我並不打算把我生平所學全部教給你，一來我們沒這麼多時間，二來依照我先前對你的家事能力的理解，你也學不起來。」第一堂課，Bucky便單刀直入地說明。  
出於安全和隱私和省錢等等理由——Sebastian懷疑第三個理由其實應該是第一個理由——他們上課的地點，竟然是在Steve和Bucky位於布魯克林的家。

無限戰爭結束後，經過了各種繁瑣複雜的政治交涉，由國際法庭審理的一系列冬兵相關案件全部宣判無罪，審判結果並獲得美國政府承認。Steve和Bucky在結束了協助瓦坎達重建的任務後回到美國，數年前就宣佈退出復仇者和退役的Steve的工作重心轉向退役軍人與兒童相關的慈善活動，Bucky則幾乎不再出現在公眾視野前，偶爾會在社群網站上看到他和Steve一起到醫院探訪老兵和病童的照片，但都僅是私下的行程。  
開拍《美國隊長》系列前，Chris和Sebastian曾經跟Steve和Bucky見面，針對劇本和角色塑造的問題進行了一番探討，那時Sebastian非常緊張，除了狂做筆記之外，不敢有太多額外的動作。拍攝過程中Steve和Bucky偶爾會來探班，跟劇組人員寒暄，這時候全劇組的目光都會聚焦在這一對傳奇英雄身上，Sebastian也只能站在一旁點頭微笑而已。  
所以嚴格說起來，這倒是Sebastian第一次和Bucky單獨相處，而且馬上就要在他指導下進行課程了。

還是從他非常不拿手的烹飪開始。

 

3.  
Bucky也知道Sebastian的烹飪能力差不多就是能把開水燒開還有會使用冷凍食品而已，從他的自述中得知，他和Chris同居後，只要Chris在家，家裡的三餐都是Chris打點的，他只能負責做菜以外的事情。

「吸吸地、洗洗碗什麼的。」Sebastian一邊模仿Bucky的動作切著洋蔥，一邊用袖子擦眼淚。  
「這兩件事，為什麼不買個掃地機器人和洗碗機就好了？」Bucky問，把Sebastian切好的洋蔥倒進盛著滾水的鍋裡。  
「有買啊，但要有人啟動它們啊。」Sebastian認真回答。  
「⋯⋯」

 

雖然名義上是「家庭事務教育課程」，但Bucky並沒有準備課程進度表，也沒有告訴Sebastian他要準備什麼。連續上了三天課程，Sebastian總算意識到，他每天下午三點到六點這段時間到Rogers家拜訪，名義上是上課，實際上是陪Bucky做家事和做菜，從中體會一下打理一個家的態度與氣勢。

「劇組告訴我你只要上兩週的課而已，如果要我認真教，依你的家事底子和我的標準，兩週差不多夠你學會煮一盤義大利麵，頂多加一盤蛋糕。」Bucky淡淡的說：「反正重點不是你學了什麼，而是你體會到什麼，所以我做什麼你就跟著做吧，做不了的就在旁邊看著，我多多少少教你一些就是了。」  
Sebastian點頭答應，忍不住好奇地問：「巴恩斯中士，我可以請教你為什麼這麼會做家事嗎？我以為在你們那個年代，普遍還是認為家事是女性的事。」  
「叫我Bucky。」Bucky糾正了Sebastian的稱呼後，才回答他的問題：「為什麼啊⋯⋯為了照顧某個小混蛋囉。」

 

總是為了同一個人，他做的任何令一般人覺得不合常理、不可思議、超乎預期的事，都是為了Steve Rogers。

「我以為，隊長很年輕就要自己照顧自己，應該對家事有一些基本的能力？」Sebastian不解，Bucky輕哼了一聲：「基本能力？他知道食物要加熱，但是不能確定黃瓜怎麼樣才是熟了，半生不熟的黃瓜口感比不上生黃瓜，味道又不如熟黃瓜，難吃得難以想像，但是Steve可以一天三餐都吃這種東西。我不能忍受難得跟好友共用晚餐，卻吃這種難以下嚥的食物，所以如果我們在他家一起用晚餐，我會早點過去準備。畢竟我媽教我妹做菜時，我在旁邊也學了不少，反正不管怎樣都比他的手藝好。」  
「後來我們住在一起，三餐自然是歸我管。Steve常常生病，高燒燒到下不了床，難道還要照著我們的分工表叫他打掃家裡嗎？但是家裡環境一定要保持乾淨，因為Steve抵抗力不好，塵蟎還可能引發他氣喘⋯⋯」

Bucky一邊醃羊排一邊絮唸那些他和Steve少年時的往事，Sebastian以前聽過的都是正氣凜然的官方版本，這種只有兩個人知道的親密瑣事卻從未聞知，聽得津津有味，大眼睛眨也不眨，手上原先在切的白蘿蔔都停下來了。Bucky說他們同居的生活說到一半，臉頰紅了紅，不肯繼續往下說了。  
他瞄了一眼已經被Sebastian切成很小塊的白蘿蔔，指揮著他倒進湯裡，想了想又說：「你到我身邊來什麼也沒學到，也不好。這樣吧，你去練習削蘋果。先削十顆，皮都不能削斷喔！這很簡單，你削完就可以先回家了。」

 

4.  
當晚十點，Sebastian終於拖著筋疲力盡的身體回到家時，Chris擔心地迎了上來。

『怎麼這麼晚？不是說上到六點？你在Rogers家吃晚餐嗎？』雖然Sebastian有傳訊息告知不回家用餐，但和平常很不一樣的行程還是讓Chris頗為疑惑。  
「削蘋果，削不完⋯⋯一直斷。」Sebastian踉蹌地倒進沙發裡，Chris蹲下來摸摸他的額頭，Sebastian抓住他的手，滾進他的懷裡撒嬌：「我餓。」  
『你沒吃晚餐？』  
「吃了，都消耗光了。」Sebastian抬起眼，可憐兮兮地說：「我想吃牛排。」  
『現在？』  
「嗯，你前天買的那一袋。我想要五分熟。」Sebasitan熟練地點餐，確定Sebastian是真的餓，Chris也沒說什麼，在他鼻尖落了一個吻，很快就往廚房走了。

翻了個身在沙發上趴平，隨著廚房漸漸傳來的肉香，Sebastian心滿意足地等著他的宵夜。

 

還是茶來伸手飯來張口的日子更適合他，Sebastian偷笑著想。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 變成了無前後順序邏輯的單元劇了，  
> 劇情大概就會一直圍繞在Seb學做菜和盾冬的退休生活吧XD

5.  
「還上什麼課啊這麼麻煩，我看他們長得挺像的，不能請Barnes中士代打一兩次嗎？」  
『絕對不行！』  
「⋯⋯Steve？」

 

6.  
Steve Rogers是個記憶力非凡而且超級會記恨，心眼比⋯⋯針眼還小的小混帳，而且非常囉唆，一件一百年前的老事都還可以在吵架甚至，咳，調情時，拿出來叨念，北美醋王他說第二沒人敢排第一。所以最好是不要自找麻煩去跟他說什麼想要請Bucky去拍一幕替身，而且還是跟Chris Evans對戲這種事，誠心奉勸不要。  
——以上，Bucky Barnes口述，Sebastian Stan恭錄。

「我說，我不過就是休假兩天沒來，你們這都搞出啥念頭了啊？」Mackie聽著Sebastian的轉述，目瞪口呆。  
「就，我沒辦法拍出那麼熟練的殺雞燙肉煮湯戲碼，氣質不對，還需要再磨練。然後，Joseph開玩笑似的提了一句要不請Barnes中士來拍？當天下午我有課，我就問他了。」Sebastian乖乖地把事情原原本本地說了一次：「其實我也只是開玩笑的。」  
「什麼殺雞燙肉煮湯的戲？拍這幹嘛？理所當然被拒絕了吧？」Mackie說：「他現在連慈善活動都不太陪Cap出席了，還幫你拍戲？」  
「好像是一段聖誕節的bonus吧，賀節用的，滿足粉絲一下，讓他們看看Steve和Bucky在瓦坎達的家庭生活。」Sebastian解釋，苦惱地說：「其實我覺得我努力一下還是能拍的，所以最近都在練習燙肉煮湯⋯⋯殺雞我真的不行。」

要一個只會喝湯的小少爺學習殺雞也未免太難為他，Anthony和Joseph也就沒有再提起這檔事，兩人研議著其他可行的劇情。然而沒過幾天，下一個提起這件事的人，倒是大出眾人意料之外。  
Captain Rogers親自來談了。

 

7.  
『聽說你們來問Bucky可不可以幫你們拍一段戲？』Steve探班的時候，和導演及幾個核心演員坐在一起吃午餐，餐後眾人正在喝咖啡閒聊時，Steve開口說出他今天來探班的真正原因。  
兩位導演面面相覷，Mackie放下手中的咖啡杯，Sebastian僵住了，並不知道這件事的Chris還傻傻地正在低聲問Sebastian要不要多加一點牛奶。

「這個，其實只是一個提議，我們知道Barnes中士已經不太出現在公眾場合了，拍戲什麼的，大概也不太方便⋯⋯」Joseph開口說，Steve搖搖頭：『主要是他身體不好，我擔心他太勞累，沒必要的場合不會讓他出席，而且他討厭人太多的地方，私底下的活動還是常參加的。』  
冬日戰士還身體不好？那誰身體好了？眾人心裡默默地想，誰也沒膽說出來。

『不過如果只是短短的幾秒鐘的家常劇情的戲份，我想也許可以？』Steve下一句話讓所有人都睜大了眼，尤其在他緊接著說：『我可以跟Bucky一起拍。』

 

8.  
拍攝當天所有沒事的人都來圍觀，圍觀這對英雄情侶的親密互動，然而並沒有人有勇氣上前詢問Steve和Bucky，到底為什麼會突然願意幫漫威拍這30秒的賀節片。拍攝進行得很快，下午3點就已經完成了，兩人溫柔有禮地跟劇組人員一一道謝，隨即牽著手相偕離去。

劇組猶豫了很久要不要把Steve和Bucky親自上陣拍賀節短片的消息傳出去，兩人並沒有特意要求他們隱瞞，但導演和公司高層討論了數次，還是決定不要對外界證實。如果有粉絲越看越覺得賀節短片的主角，即使只有側面和模糊的正面，依然更像Steve和Bucky而不是Chris和Sebastian，那就讓這猜測成為漫威電影十大謎團之一吧。

 

9.  
「我其實挺想幫Seb拍那個短片的，劇情不難啊，也許拍電影挺有趣的。」  
『我不想讓你去⋯⋯』  
「為什麼？」  
『我不想讓你跟別人拍甜蜜的戲。』  
「⋯⋯要不你也親自上場？」


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian為Chris準備了情人節大餐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情人節快樂！

10.  
也許是退休後的生活平靜到趨近於無趣，在Bucky的默許之下，Sebastian原本為期三週的家事課程，變成了不定期的「加強班」。只要Sebastian在紐約，兩個人都有空閒時，Sebastian便會前去Steve和Bucky位於布魯克林的家，在Steve不在時陪Bucky做家事，在他做飯時打打下手。原先只有煮開水和微波冷凍食品不會失敗的Sebastian，在Bucky身邊耳濡目染這許久，不但切菜備料的功夫大有長進，甚至能在Bucky的監督之下獨立做完一桌一人份的餐點。  
雖然只是簡單的肉醬義大利麵配奶油濃湯，但至少是一餐。

「而且味道還行。」在Sebastian內心認為是第2372次試做時，Bucky終於沒有皺眉，淡淡地誇了一句。

 

Bucky讓Sebastian把份量加大，做了一餐兩人份的午餐，配著窗外敞亮的正午陽光，他們在廚房的小吧檯前坐下來用餐。在Sebastian準備餐具時，Bucky忍不住又多做了一盆堅果蝦仁沙拉。  
兩個人剛坐下，還沒開動，客廳傳來大門打開的聲音。

『Buck？我提早回來囉！』Steve大聲說。

 

11.  
作為一個非常知趣的「晚輩」，Sebastian自然不會打擾Steve和Bucky的相處時間，況且他想打擾也很難，Bucky的行程表上，Steve永遠是第一優先。  
兩人約會的時間、Steve在家休息的時間、Steve在家工作的時間、Steve可能在家的時間、Steve可能提早回家的時間⋯⋯所有這些全部扣掉後，剩下的才是Bucky想要安排其他事情的時間。  
所以Sebastian只有幾次在晚餐前離開時遇到剛好回家的Steve，從來沒有在他家跟他一起吃過飯。

即使跟Bucky已經處得很熟，但面對Steve時，Sebastian依然有些拘謹。不過還好Steve也沒有跟他攀談太多的意思，他說話的對象似乎永遠是Bucky，不只求分享求讚賞求安慰，有時還故意求罵。  
Sebastian默默在一旁吃飯，適時的補上一兩句話逗Bucky笑，Steve便會投來滿意的一眼，久違地讓Sebastian像是回到童年時，積極想要爭取長輩表揚的時光。

 

「後天就是情人節了。」Sebastian說，看著Steve和Bucky問：「你們有要慶祝嗎？」  
「大概還是在家過吧，」Bucky側頭望了Steve一眼：「你有計畫嗎？」  
『我是有聽說過一些現代人慶祝情人節的方式，但沒聽到什麼特別的。』Steve說，微微皺起眉：『送花送巧克力吃大餐之類的。你想去哪嗎Buck？我可以安排。』  
「送花送巧克力不就是你每天在做的事？」Bucky彎起嘴角，Sebastian望向客廳花瓶中永遠鮮豔、每隔幾天就有變化的花朵，暗暗同意。  
「大餐⋯⋯我也想不出有什麼特別想去的餐廳，兩個人在家好好過一天不行嗎？你能不安排工作嗎？」Bucky問，Steve立刻點頭：『當然，我早就排開了。』  
「我倒是想自己做一頓大餐。」Sebastian說，避開Bucky和Steve的目光垂下頭，努力隱藏笑意：「某人很想吃。」

 

12.  
「你現在才說，已經來不及了。」飯後，Bucky難得沒有趕快把Sebastian趕回家，而是把他帶到廚房，一臉嚴肅苦惱地說：「後天就是情人節，你情人節大餐能做什麼啊？」  
「不用太難啦，太難我也學不起來。」Sebastian倒是很坦誠：「只要是一餐就好了。」  
Bucky瞪著他看了半晌，嘆了一口氣打開冰箱，刷刷地丟出幾樣食材，準備開課。

知徒莫若師，Bucky也知道Sebastian不太可能在短時間內學會太精緻的菜餚，只要看起來精彩就好了。他快速地替Sebastian規劃了一道完整的套餐，從前菜一直到甜點：「油醋蘑菇沙拉、奶油洋蔥濃湯、檸檬香料烤雞、巧克力醬棉花糖，好看、完整、簡單，你馬上就可以上手了。」

 

Sebastiana沒有辜負老師的期望，試做了一次，除了油醋的量抓不太到之外，其他幾樣倒是都還有模有樣。Bucky仔細地把配方重點寫了下來交給他，在送Sebastian出門前還有些擔憂地叮嚀：「油醋用量匙量；洋蔥要熬到爛透；烤雞放進烤箱時記得溫度和時間都要設定，不要漏掉一個；巧克力開始出現融化跡象時就可以關火了，除了黑巧克力外，也用上白巧克力和草莓巧克力，色彩比較繽紛⋯⋯總之，不要太勉強，如果到開飯前一小時你還在手忙腳亂，就乾脆叫外賣。」  
「我可以的啦！」Sebastian表現出一副信心滿滿的樣子，和Bucky與Steve揮手告別。

 

13.  
Sebastian心裡真正的煩惱，Bucky想都沒想到。

Chris很不幸的在情人節當天還有工作，但演員屬於自由業，工時本來就不固定，一年365天，天天都可能是工作天。即使哭喪著臉，Chris還是在Sebastian再三保證會有大驚喜等著他之後，心不甘情不願地出門了。  
傍晚五點半，Sebastian非常順利地依照Bucky的指導，準備好了一桌豐盛的料理。沙拉已經上桌，湯在爐子上、烤雞在烤箱裡保溫，棉花糖已經漂亮地放在流理台上，一切都相當完美。

但是他還是沒背好菜名。

 

「油醋沙拉⋯⋯有加蘑菇，蘑菇油醋沙拉？洋蔥濃湯⋯⋯烤雞⋯⋯香料烤雞？檸檬烤雞？棉花糖棉花糖，巧克力醬棉花糖⋯⋯」Sebastian一邊默念菜名一邊在客廳團團轉，Chris打開門走進來，他還來不及唸出菜名，就被一個熱情的深吻打斷了。  
Chris把他緊緊摟在懷中，又是一臉委屈的說：『我好想你。』  
「我也想你啊。」Sebastian笑著撫摸Chris的頭髮：「今天有認真工作嗎？」  
『⋯⋯有很努力。』Chris回答。  
那就是心不在焉的意思，Sebastian竊笑，又在Chris唇上親了幾下：「那快來吃飯吧，我親自準備了一頓豐盛的晚餐。」  
『真的？有什麼？？』Chris瞪大了眼睛，滿臉驚喜，Sebastian牽著他的手往餐廳走，他背了好久的菜名終於要派上用場！

 

「呃⋯⋯沙拉，烤蘑菇拌油醋；洋蔥濃湯；那個⋯⋯雞肉，你知道的⋯⋯還有棉花糖。」不小心說出「你知道的」時，Sebastian就知道自己背菜名的努力完全失敗，好好一頓大餐，從他嘴巴裡說出來變得亂七八糟，他鼓起臉頰，在Chris沒有看到的地方暗暗不滿。  
Chris完全沒注意什麼菜名，他一門心思都放在「Sebastian為我做了一頓情人節大餐」上面，心愛的人上了那麼久的家事課，終於願意為自己做一頓飯，Chris樂得不知道天南地北。

從餐前樂到睡前，從餐桌樂到床墊。

Chris從背後抱住Sebastian，吻沿著他的後頸一路下滑到背脊，又在肩膀上流連不去。Sebastian懶洋洋地不想動，只在Chris喃喃地說『我好愛你』時，心頭發暖，甜甜地回覆：「我也好愛你，情人節快樂。」

 

愛對了你，每天都快樂。


End file.
